Twisted
by Reki Zen
Summary: Engánchate con la familia Matsuno, ¿qué podría salir mal? A menos claro, que recuerdes que sus hijos no son nada normales. AuMafia. Multiship, de todo un poco ¡esto se va a descontrolar!
1. El lío

_Disclaimer:_ _Osomatsu-san no me pertenece, escribo esta historia por diversión, pasión o matar el tiempo, etc., etc._

 _No gano ningún valor monetario al escribir esta historia._

Twisted

La extensa habitación que servía como oficina a Matsuzo Matsuno se encontraba en silencio.

Luego de la dura reprimenda que dio su esposa, Matsuyo, a los 6 inútiles que tenían de hijos, ese silencio incomodó e inundó cada persona presente.

Pero no tanto como a Totoko, que se le resbalaban las gotas de sudor por el rostro. Los nervios la carcomían.

Era un gran alivio que el matrimonio más alto de la mafia la veían a ella como la "victima" aquí.

Ella y Matsuzo eran los únicos que estaban sentados. Él en su sillón detrás del escritorio y ella en un sofá enfrente.

Los hijos de la familia Matsuno estaban sentados en el suelo, uno al lado del otro, con las rodillas y los pies en el suelo mientras Matsuyo, la mujer más temible de Japón (según sus hijos y esposo) se encontraba frente de ellos con el abanico plegado y repartiendo uno que otro golpe en cada oración.

-Pero no lo puedo creer… - Volvía a retomar la voz la mujer mayor con enojo e indignación. - ¡¿Acaso son niñatos estúpidos?! ¡¿No saben lo que es un condón?!

-Si lo sabíamos, ¡pero sin condón es lo mejor! – Abrió la boca (de nuevo) el hijo mayor con una sonrisa despreocupada. No había nada que hacer, Osomatsu era así de idiota. Recibió otro golpe del abanico.

-No hay nada más que hacer. – Dijo con resignación la madre de esos tontos y calmándose un poco. - ¿Qué piensas, querido?

Matsuzo suspiró pesadamente, pero con ese semblante serio, respondió:

-Que Osomatsu tiene razón, sin condón es lo mejor.

Un conjunto de ovaciones y aplausos de parte de los hijos acompañaron la afirmación de su padre, haciendo que el rostro de su madre se tensionara como hace años que no veia.

Silencio de nuevo.

Incluso Matsuzo se había puesto nervioso, después de todo, no por nada había elegido a esa mujer como su señora y acompañante en el duro trabajo familiar.

-Quiero decir… - Tosió un poco. – Ya que se trata de nuestro primer nieto, lo correcto sería que Totoko se casara con alguno de ellos. – Señaló con el pulgar hacia sus hijos.

-Pero es muy repentino… - La jovencita dijo con voz tímida y fingiendo un poco de miedo. Aunque en el fondo ya estaba cantando victoria.

Quería gritar de alegría, por fin lo había logrado.

Por fin podía tener la vida arreglada que siempre quiso.

Nunca volvería a trabajar de nuevo (al menos no en ese asqueroso bar), aunque si le gustaría volver a su trabajo como Diva en un lugar con clase.

Lujo, joyas, dinero, comodidades, spa, autos, viajes, ropa y vestidos, zapatos, ¡todo! ¡Ya lo tenia todo!

Y todo lo que tuvo que hacer era acostarse con todos los hermanos Matsuno, inevitablemente se tenía que embarazar de uno, ¿verdad?

No sabía quién sería el padre de su bebé, pero poco le importaba.

Su objetivo estaba cumplido.

Ella y su criatura tendrían la vida realizada.

Hasta le daba igual con quien se casaría, después de todo, había aceptado hace poco que seguiría siendo la pareja sexual de todos aunque un anillo de matrimonio y un pedazo de papel diga que no se puede.

Se había metido en un lio muy grande, pero ya era tarde para retroceder. Incluso aunque quisiera, tampoco podría escapar.

Esos malditos sextillizos y su enfermiza relación.

-Sé que estas confundida. – Trató de calmar la señora Matsuno. – Pero tienes que entender que tendrás más beneficios como esposa que como concubina.

-Lo sé, pero… - Totoko pensaba que necesitaba un premio como mejor actriz del año, ya estaba pensando si soltar un par de lágrimas ayudaría. Pero no, quizás sea demasiado exagerado. – Es que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Además… - Bajo la vista. – No quiero causarles problemas a nadie.

Los hijos y futuros herederos de la Casa Matsuno no miraban la escena, cada uno estaba en su mundo, distrayendo con lo que podían a mano o conversando entre ellos, excepto Ichimatsu que era el único que estaba pendiente de las acciones de Totoko.

-No le causas problemas a nadie, querida. De hecho, esto es para evitarnos problemas futuros…

-Pero no sé si quiero ser… - Fingió dudar de sus palabras. - …La esposa de un mafioso.

Por fin lo había dicho. La palabra "mafia" y todos sus relevantes eran como un tabú en la casa. Todos prestaron atención por fin.

Totoko no era idiota, todos los que vivían en la ciudad sabía que ciertos crímenes, algunos asesinatos, robos millonarios y negocios de dudosa ética estaban ligados a la Familia Matsuno.

Por eso mismo se había metido en eso.

Metete con tus amigos de la infancia, engatúsalos, embarázate de alguno de ellos y tendrás la vida soñada.

Parecía un buen plan al principio, pero no previó que esos hermanos realmente tenían la mente retorcida.

-Sabes que nosotros no somos simples "empresarios". – Acentuó la palabra Matsuzo. – Pero créeme que estarás a salvo, nunca tendrás que hacer algo de lo que hacemos y te daremos una vida acomodada para ti y para tu bebé… Que naturalmente es nuestro nieto… Por cierto, ¿de quién?

La vista del jefe se dirigió a sus hijos, quienes se miraron los unos y los otros unos momentos y terminaron los seis levantando los hombros en un claro gesto de "Ni idea".

-Querida. – Dijo el hombre mayor hacia su esposa quien entendió el mensaje y volvió a repartir golpes en cada uno de sus estúpidos hijos.

-¡AY! ¡Está bien! – Exclamó Osomatsu defendiéndose con su brazo. – No sabemos de quien es, ¿pero no existe la prueba de ADN o algo así?

-Veo que tus clases de biología fueron un desperdicio de tiempo, Osomatsu-niisan – Le dijo Choromatsu mientras se frotaba la cabeza después del azote de su madre.

-Somos sextillizos idénticos, tenemos el mismo ADN. – Le terminó explicando Karamatsu quien protegió sus lentes de la golpiza y ahora les sacaba el polvo por estar en el suelo.

-¡Muy bien! – Gritó Matsuyo asustando a sus hijos. - ¿Quién será el caballero que se ofrecerá a desposar a una dulce jovencita que le arruinaron la vida?

-Recordaremos estas palabras para tu nieto cuando sea mayor. – Volvió a comentar entre risas Osomatsu. Esta vez recibió dos azotes. – Esta bien, ya sé como arreglaremos esto.

-¿Cómo? – Preguntó la mujer preparando el abanico de nuevo.

Una mirada cómplice entre los seis bastó para que los hijos extendieran sus manos y empezaran con la solución para muchos de los problemas de su vida.

-Piedra, papel o…

Más azotes. Más aullidos de dolor.

Matsuzo desde su sillón, pensaba si ya era muy tarde para tener hijos nuevos.

Un extraño sentimiento floreció dentro… Si su nieto salía raudo y fuerte como él… Ya quería estrecharlo en sus brazos.

Totoko estaba con una expresión preocupada, pero sonriendo para sus adentros.

La riqueza, la atención, todo estaba a un paso de ser como ella quería.

Matsuyo se volteó a ver a la chica, pensó que algo no estaría bien.

-Totoko. – Le llamó. – Sé que esto podía ser difícil, me refiero, a unirte a esta familia.- El hombre de la casa asintió junto con las palabras de su esposa. – Es un gran paso, no solo casarte, sino que ya sabrías que tipo de retos te esperan en la familia y en la sociedad. – Otro asentimiento. – Digo, yo también tuve mis dudas en su momento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo y con un dejo de tristeza Matsuzo.

-Pero quiero que sepas que te ayudaré en todo lo que pase. – Agarró las manos de la joven mujer en un gesto de cariño. – Ahora elije al idiota que más te guste.

Todos los hermanos, enderezaron la espalda instantáneamente y mostraron la mejor sonrisa que podían dar. Jyushimatsu no, él estaba como siempre.

-Bueno… Yo lo quiero a él… - Dijo en un susurro y apuntó al elegido.

* * *

 **Notas** : Salió corto, pero porque quiero hacer de esto una introducción. Planeo hacer esto un gran lio, con mucho lemmon, mucho pairing, juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, así que comenten o el fic morirá (?

Sé que no debo escribir otro fanfic sin que termine el anterior, pero esto me daba vueltas la cabeza.


	2. El principio (I)

Antes que todo, volvamos al principio:

Totoko sí recordaba a los sextillizos, después de todo, habían sido amigos de la infancia.

En esa infancia casi olvidada donde era la hija del líder yakuza más prominente de Tokio. Que lindas épocas.

La castaña también recordaba que su padre tenía algunos negocios con el Señor Matsuzo Matsuno, que vivía en el territorio conjunto. Si no se equivocaba, tenían una tregua o algo parecido para que no se atacasen, eran amigos también…

Pero todo cambio cuando el líder de la familia Matsuno tuvo que mudarse por vaya a saber qué razón a Italia, llevándose consigo a su esposa y sus hijos, quienes con Todoko, eran unos de los pocos niños que se atrevían a acercársele dada su procedencia y su especial carácter.

Fue un poco triste para ella perder a sus amigos, pero los olvidó con el tiempo.

Años más tarde, poco después de su cumpleaños número 20, ocurrieron esos eventos que lentamente arruinaron su vida.

Para empezar, su padre había sido encontrado muerto en su hogar. Sin pistas de su asesino, Totoko estaba dispuesta a aceptar su legado aun así.

Pero los primeros días, por más que fuera una mujer fuerte y dura de roer, si no tienes el poder sobre tus peones, lamentablemente eres uno de ellos.

La chica no quiere recordar como todo empezó con una reunión entre los hombres de confianza de su padre para discutir los asuntos que se debían atender, uno mencionó que una mujer no debía permanecer entre los yakuzas, otro susurró que solo la aguantaban por ser la hija del jefe, otros las defendían y pedían los labios de los insolentes que se atrevieron a decir eso. Sea como sea, terminó en un baño de sangre para todos, y para empeorar las cosas, a alguien se le ocurrió prender fuego a la mansión estilo oriental.

Totoko salió con vida por un pequeño grupo que (en serio) eran fieles al fallecido jefe. El resto murió o desertó. No importa, fue el final de su carrera como yakuza.

Esas personas que salvaron a la joven le insistieron en abandonar el "negocio familiar", no importaba si ella servía o no para el trabajo, todo era cuestión de código y de obediencia, que tristemente Totoko descubrió que las personas que trabajaban para su padre lo tenían con él, pero no con ella.

Estuvo viviendo unas semanas en el departamento de uno de ellos, y realmente ya estaba tratando de pensar qué haría. Trabajar no se le iba bien, siempre le han dado todo lo que necesitaba y aun tenía algo de dinero en sus cuentas. Estudiar… Podría ser, pero aun no sabía de qué.

Eran esos días que tenía que pensar qué hacer con su vida cuando cayó al departamento uno de los hombres de su padre (el de los buenos), estaba gravemente herido pero feliz, había dicho que él junto con sus "anikis" vengaron a su padre, pero que los demás murieron en el proceso.

El hombre le dio unos fajos de dinero y le dijo que vaya a hacerse una vida.

Cuando estaba a punto de mencionar lo de las cuentas de dinero, el hombre murió.

Totoko ya se había acostumbrado a la muerte, no le afectó. Pero cerró los ojos del sujeto y le dijo gracias al irse por la puerta.

Ya sabía que había algo mal cuando esa gente decidió irse a esconder en el hogar de uno de ellos y no a un hotel lujoso como ella quería. Sus cuentas habían sido vaciadas, y por el historial, fue el día de la muerte de su padre.

No sabía qué demonios había pasado, pero en su corazón solo había odio y tristeza.

¿Venganza? ¿Para qué? Solo le quedaba vivir como podía.

Todo se había ido a la mierda en tan poco tiempo.

Tenía que demostrar, al menos, que Totoko Yowai tenía algo de dignidad.

Durante los primeros meses vivió y comió bien (o relativamente bien, en clase media) hasta que se dio con que se le acababa el dinero.

Ya era tarde para dar el examen a la universidad, así que no quedaba otra que trabajar.

Pero eso también puede ser un poquito difícil cuando los idiotas a tu alrededor no reconocen tu talento. O tu curriculum no es muy explicativo que digamos. No podía mencionar los trabajos de su padre, ni el clan Yowai de los barrios bajos, así que pasó hambre una que otra vez.

Aun no estaba tan desesperada para prostituirse, claro que no, si no era un sujeto apuesto y bello que en serio ofreciera mucho dinero, no valía la pena.

Tuvo que conformarse con ser mesera en un bar de poca monta, pero bueno, era eso o vender su cuerpo. Ya no podía pagar el hotel más barato por una noche o comprar al menos un pan relleno del supermercado.

Al menos en el bar le ofrecían una habitación pequeña en compensación del miserable sueldo que daban.

¿Así era como Totoko Yowai pasaba de princesa yakuza a sirve tragos de tercera?

Tenía que seguir adelante de todos modos, algo jugoso caería.

Y cayó, unos meses después.

A veces le dejaban cantar en el escenario del bar, se suponía que la novia (del mes) del dueño debía lucirse con un vestido ajustado y pequeño para entonar cualquier sonido (mientras que no rompa tímpanos) para entretener el publico (el miserable y repugnante publico). Esa noche era una de las pocas donde la noviecita se hacia la difícil o ya había terminado con el dueño, y las luces y el que toca el piano ya estaban listos.

Totoko no le molestaba hacer ese trabajo, le gustaba llamar la atención y lucir esos vestidos modestos pero lindos que encontraba (y modificaba) en la tienda de descuentos…

Cantaba algo suave, algo lento y romántico.

Imaginaba si alguno de los ebrios o incultos del lugar podía en serio apreciar su voz y su bello rostro. Pero no, los lascivos la miraban como si esperaba que se desnudara o estaban los otros estúpidos inconscientes sobre la mesa.

De repente la puerta se abrió con una fuerza que azotó la pared, Totoko no perdió la compostura, siempre había uno que otro buscapleitos, ya lo sacarían. Ojala no arruinen su momento.

Escuchó unos griteríos y vio al jefe del lugar corriendo hacia el grupo de hombres que acababan de entrar.

"¿Qué problemas te has metido ahora?". Pensó la chica un momento, pero como no era su asunto, siguió cantando. Su jefe solía meterse con la gente equivocada (su gente en otra época). Así que esto no parecía inesperado.

-¡¿Qué eres estúpido?! ¡Este maldito lugar ya es mío y tú ya trabajas para mí! – Escuchó Totoko sin quitarse la vista a un punto en la pared frete de ella. En su experiencia, nunca debes mirarle a los ojos a una persona que parece querer problemas con otra. - ¡Ahora tráenos la mejor bebida que tengas!

-Si es que hay algo bueno en este lugar. – Escuchó otra voz diferente, pero profunda.

Su canción ya terminaba, pero sentía que el momento se había arruinado.

Se molestó en ver a la manada de gorilas que estropearon su performance… Y ahí perdió el ritmo de la canción.

¿Acaso había bebido algo raro esa noche? Estaba viendo doble, triple… Estaba viendo seis veces el mismo rostro.

"No puede ser"

Su canción terminó, pero el pianista tenía programado tocar otra más. Una un poco más animada, pero sin pasarse de lo lento. Se supone que es para ambientar, no para que la gente piense lo linda que es la vida.

Así que puso su mejor voz mientras penetraba con la mirada a esos jóvenes que se sentaron en una mesa grande y esperaban las bebidas.

El de ojos rojos cruzó la mirada con la diva de emergencia y su ojos se entrecerraron entre lo seguro y lo no seguro. Terminó por abrir grandes los ojos y esbozarle la mejor sonrisa que tenia.

El mayor les habló a los demás y de pronto tenia doce ojos que se volvieron hacia ella.

Totoko jamás se había puesto tan nerviosa en su vida, pero tenía un plan trazándose dentro suyo mientras pasaba palabra por palabra en su voz melodiosa.

Al terminar la canción, los 6 sujetos en trajes fueron los únicos en el lugar que aplaudieron con fuerza, incluso el que tenía una camisa amarrilla se puso de pie muy animosamente.

La castaña estaba feliz, hace años que no veia a sus amigos de la infancia… Y a unos peces bien gordos para atrapar.

De ese punto para resumir la historia, Totoko fue a sentarse a su mesa y conversar con ellos. Maldita sea que habían cambiado, bueno, no mucho entre ellos, pero era un decir.

Les contó su triste historia (pero sin victimizarse mucho, no quería exagerar). Era como lanzar el anzuelo. Solo quedaba esperar…

-Podríamos ayudarte a conseguir un mejor trabajo. – Sugirió Osomatsu. – O al menos a acomodarte en un buen lugar. – Decía mientras miraba con asco el lugar.

-Oh, no quiero molestarlos. – Mintió la jovencita mientras tocaba con la mano debajo de la mesa la rodilla del mayor.

-No lo es en absoluto. – Le compartió una mirada que Totoko ya identificaba entre los hombres de su recurrente público. – De hecho, ¿no quieres venir a cenar solo conmigo para ponernos al día?

Las expresiones de los hermanos fueron memorables para la señorita Yowai, especialmente la de Karamatsu y Choromatsu. Pero nadie le contradice a Osomatsu.

-Lo siento, pero aun no he cobrado mi sueldo… - Oh, por favor, lo dilo…

-Te estoy invitando. – Y con esto, se levantó de la mesa tomándola de la mano bajo la mirada atónita de los demás. – Disfruten los tragos, chicos. - Dijo con una sonrisa picara y se fue del lugar con la chica.

Totoko no era una virgen que vivía en un mundo de fantasía. Sabía perfectamente como terminaría la noche. Pero al menos Osomatsu sabía cómo tratarla como se merecía. Y ella como actuar…

Fueron a un lujoso hotel, donde la cena hacia casi babear. Debía admitir que hace mucho tiempo que no comía tan bien.

Hablaron, bebieron.

Y casualmente el de rojo mencionaba que había reservado una suite. "¿No te gustaría verla?"

¿Hubo sexo? Si

¿Fue del bueno? Podría decirse, aunque le molestaba que el mayor de los sextillizos fuera algo "egoísta".

Totoko ya había tenido uno que otro novio (pasable) y en todos los encuentros sexuales que tuvo, era un mitad y mitad. No significaba que el mayor fuera un mal amante, era solo que parecía que solo quería acabar él y se termina la diversión. Fue algo impaciente para su gusto.

No importa.

Totoko agradeció que el estúpido no usara condón y la llenara con su semilla.

Mientras se acomodaba en la cama tamaño King y caía en sueño con esas sabanas egipcias de mil hilos, ya imaginaba que su plan no podría ser el mejor.

Al día siguiente, se despertó sola, con una nota que decía que Karamatsu la recogería a las 10 fuera del hotel. Todo estaba pagado así que podía desayunar lo que quisiera y bañarse tranquila.

Al salir a la hora estipulada, el segundo hijo la esperaba en un auto descapotable azul, el sensor de pez gordo se activo de nuevo.

Pero debía tranquilizarse, ya tenía al mayor. No necesitaba actuar desesperadamente.

Después de todo, ¿Qué hermanos duermen con la misma mujer? Si, Totoko pensaba que eran hermanos normales.

A pesar de que Karamatsu hablaba cosas sin sentido o en ingles para parecer interesante, todo lo que necesitaba la joven era paciencia… Que fue muy bien recompensada.

El de azul hablaba de ser el único con estilo en su familia y en esas charlas le ofreció comprarle algo de ropa.

De nuevo fue la actuación de "No quiero hacerte gastar dinero", pero qué demonios, Karamatsu es muy amable, así lo recordaba.

Durante todo el día fue ir de tienda a tienda, una parada para almorzar, más tiendas, más ropa. Una paseo por el vehículo, tomar el té en una buena cafetería. Y se sentía como una cita de verdad.

Al caer la noche y luego de cenar en un restaurante, Karamatsu le mencionó que podía llevar todas las compras a su pequeño departamento en el bar… O dejarlas en uno de los complejos de departamentos que tenía la familia Matsuno cerca de ahí.

Era una indirecta, Totoko lo sabía.

Y le siguió con un sí.

Sí Totoko esperaba que el de azul fuera una copia como el de rojo, se equivocaba, Karamatsu sí sabía comenzar las cosas con un ritmo lento e ir al grano a su debido tiempo.

Fue un poco más cariñoso de lo que esperaba, quizás porque inconscientemente aun tenía en mente a Osomatsu con su rudeza. Tenían el mismo rostro, ¿qué se le haría?

Al final si fue un buen sexo… Y de nuevo, había omitido el uso del condón.

A diferencia del de rojo, el de azul sí se quedó con ella esa noche, pues al despertar se encontró con la espalda torneada de Karamatsu. La contempló unos momentos al percatarse que tenía una que otra cicatriz pequeña en toda su superficie.

Pasó la punta de los dedos por una que era considerablemente de mayor tamaño que las otras y se ubicaba cerca de su hombro derecho. Se asustó al sentir al de lentes oscuros hablar.

-Buenos días. – Le respondió sin voltearse a mirarla.

-Buenos días. – Le contestó con un poco de nerviosismo. - ¿Ya estabas despierto?

-Hace rato. – Con estas palabras por fin se dio vuelta para acercársele y depositarle un tierno y casto beso en los labios y volver a acostarse. – Solo estaba pensando en algo…

-¿En qué? – Preguntó Totoko divertida. Ya pensaba que era uno de esos momentos de sobreactuación del sujeto. Karamatsu se quedó meditando unos momentos antes de hablar.

-¿Osomatsu sigue peleando por estar arriba?

Totoko casi se atraganta con su saliva.

-Qué… ¿Qué dices? – Temple de acero… Lo estaba perdiendo.

-Perdona, creí que no te molestaba en hablar de eso.

-No es así, bueno, sí, quiero decir… - ¡¿Por qué demonios pregunta eso?! – ¿No te importa que…?

-¿Qué te hayas acostado con mi hermano? – Lo dijo de una sola vez sin pizca de vergüenza o incomodidad. – Ya ves que no. – La miró directo a los ojos. –Y supongo que a ti no te importa hacerlo con uno o con todos nosotros.

-¿Todos son…?

-Nosotros seis, Totoko-chan.

La castaña se estaba incomodando un poco, podía pasar desapercibido el hecho que se sentía como un juguete que se comparten entre hermanos, pero su plan valía que estuviera embarazada, y quizás dos veces no basten para eso.

Pero la manera que Karamatsu lo hablaba tan naturalmente le ponía un poco de perversión a esto.

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto?

-Solo te estoy adelantando lo que te espera, eres libre de decir que no… - Con esto Karamatsu volvió a recostarse boca abajo. – Se supone que debía mantener el misterio y todo, pero quiero evitarte una mala experiencia si no deseas eso. – Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la mujer.

-No te preocupes. – Le pasó una mano suavemente por esa espalda. – Gracias, Karamatsu-kun.

-No hay de qué… Por cierto, deberías darte una ducha, Choromatsu te quiere mostrar un departamento donde puedes mudarte.

Los ojos se le brillaron de emoción.

-¿De veras? – Exclamó feliz.

-Así es, me mandó un mensaje y viene en camino, apresúrate. – Le dijo con una voz amable.

Totoko se apresuró en ducharse y de paso estrenar uno de los atuendos que tenia. No muy ostentoso pero casual y con clase.

Cuando ya estaba lista, vio que Karamatsu seguía en cama.

-¿No tienes que ir a algún lado? – Le preguntó curiosa.

-No, de hecho estoy esperando a alguien. – Contestó relajado y con una ligera sonrisa. Tenía una mirada que le pareció nostálgica, pero no estaba segura.

-Está bien. – Caminó para buscar su celular y sus llaves en la mesa. – ¿Pero no deberías al menos vestirte? – Le preguntó divertida, después de todo, habían muchos papeles importantes sobre la mesa y varios sellos, Totoko suponía que era del trabajo.

-No, de hecho, no debo tener nada puesto. – Y le guiñó un ojo.

Una mezcla de incomodidad, molestia y sorpresa le llenó a Totoko, pero hizo como si no le importara y se fue hacia la puerta.

-Ah, por cierto. Totoko-chan. – Ella se volteó. – Choromatsu le cuesta mucho tener la iniciativa, así que, ¿podría pedirte que tú lo guíes al principio?

Al principio, la joven no sabía de qué hablaba, pero luego comprendió.

-Por… Por supuesto… - Dijo un poco nerviosa, ¿en serio? ¿Qué clase de hermanos conocen esas cosas?

-Ya verás lo salvaje que se pone si lo provocas un rato. – Le contestó riéndose.

Incomodo…

Totoko salió de la casa, y en el momento que corría para el auto negro de Choromatsu, quien lo saludaba emocionado, nunca vio al sujeto que entraba justo detrás de ella, vestido de blanco, con una camisa purpura y una mirada casi muerta.

El de verde usaba un traje, y parecía que había planeado todo con la precisión de la que hablaba sobre las características del nuevo departamento.

Estaba no muy lejos del otro complejo, también le pertenecía a la familia Matsuno, y como bonus, tenía un año pagado.

Totoko se mostraba feliz y emocionada, cada vez que tocaba al de verde, o le agarraba un brazo como una insinuación, y se moría de la ternura por dentro al verlo sonrojarse.

Podría pensar que era virgen, pero por las palabras de Karamatsu, por supuesto que no lo era.

Al entrar al departamento, de cinco ambientes, grandes ventanales con vista a la ciudad, seguridad de última generación y muebles incluidos, Totoko sentía ganas de llorar.

-Usábamos este lugar para alojar a amigos de la familia, así que ya está equipado con casi lo básico, hay electricidad, agua, internet, comida en la nevera…

-¿La habitación tiene sabanas? – Preguntó Totoko con una voz picarona.

-Este… - De nuevo ese sonrojo. – Sí… Eso creo…

-Vamos a ver… - Le tomó una mano y dejó que él mismo la guiara.

Si el primero y el segundo les gustaba tomar la iniciativa, era turno de la castaña de mostrar lo que podía hacer.

Y definitivamente, Totoko ya pensaba que Choromatsu debe de ser virgen, porque se mantenía estático ante todos los movimientos de la mujer mientras estaba encima de él. Pero luego de unos minutos de manoseos y besos calientes, el de verde por fin pareció recuperar la compostura y cambio de lugares con Totoko para estar él arriba y seguir la acción. Tenía un poco de torpeza al sacar la ropa, pero al fin y al cabo si demostró a la castaña que esta no era su primera vez.

En el momento que lo vio sacar un condón de su bolsillo, se lo hizo caer en un gesto falso de torpeza. Y Choromatsu no pensó en recogerlo cuando Totoko le mostró el rostro más suplicante que podía tener para atraparlo.

Cuando concluyó toda la acción, Choromatsu se vistió rápido al ver la hora en su reloj y se retiró del lugar. No sin antes mencionarle que alguien mandaría las cosas que compró con Karamatsu y que luego de eso, podía regresar a su viejo departamento por sus cosas.

Como si esas cosas valieran algo.

Totoko había perdido casi todo lo que le importaba en el incendio, fotos familiares, viejos juguetes, joyas heredadas.

Lo que tenía en ese viejo cuchitril no era nada comparado con lo que tendría en el futuro si todo salía bien.

Se acarició el vientre un poco antes de levantar y buscar algo para comer.

* * *

 **Notas:** No hay lemmon explicito, porque tocar este tema es delicado (? Ya siguen los últimos 3 y se viene lo duro (?


End file.
